Al-Gheri sub-sector
The Al-Gheri sub is the oldest region of the Carthax Sector as claimed by the Imperium. Its eastern edge was the gateway through which the Emperor's servants entered during the Great Crusade from the neighbouring Onyx Sector. The sub-sector was reached through a tortuous, spiral warp channel with no little skill by the Navigator Dantus Al-Gheri, and the area of space opened up to the Imperium was named after him. The leading crusade forces plunged through the Al-Gheri Drift, the likes of House Hydronus and Varteg forging their own legends as they conquered world after world in the Emperor's name. Crusade forces mustered on the world of Carthage, a human world of moderate technological base that was close to the border with Onyx space. It became the de facto capital world, and soon the Drift was known as the Carthax Sector after its first fortress world. Millennia later, the Carthax Sector had swollen in size with the discovery of the Cuir and Valmerine regions, and was divided into three sub-sectors to better facilitate the rule of Terra. The territory carved out during and in the two millennia after the Great Crusade reverted to its ancient name, and became known forever more as the Al-Gheri sub-sector. By this time, Carthage was no longer considered suitable as a capital world, being as it was on the far eastern edge of the sector. Rule was moved to Pillarus Prime, a hive world at the confluence of several major warp routes between the new sub-sectors. The Al-Gheri sub-sector can be seen as the eldest and most stable region of the Carthax Sector, home to worlds loyal to the Imperium since the Great Crusade. Below this veneer however lurks ten thousand years of oppression, schisms and heresy. If one needed proof that not all is well, one need look no further than the mass assassination of dozens of members of the Carthaxian Conclave on Carthage, and the subsequent daemonic incursion upon the fortress world. =Regions of Al-Gheri= The Al-Gheri contain six official administrative regions, as well as several astrographical ones. Administrative Regions Far Carthax Kaidros Alpha, Beta, Gamma (tertiary system) * Kaidros II: ** Deathworld (desert). Watch Fortress Angst (Deathwatch Facility). * Gallant *** Feudal World Greater Pillarus core Lesser Pillarus core Prastian straits Colossus * Colossus III ** Civilised World. Arid. Nomadic populace. Mining/agriculture. * Colossus IV ** Shrine World. Temple of Thor Incarnate. * Colossus V ** Hive World. War materiel production. Orbital ship yards. * Colossus VI ** Agri World. Pelagic foodstuffs. * Colossus VII ** Death World. Dark, frozen world. Ogryns. * Colossus IX ** Hive World. Chemical production. * Colossus XII ** Fortress World. Imperial Navy docks. Marax * Claudus ** Civilised World. Large Adeptus Mechanicus presence. Insurrection. * Eren ** Penal Colony. Large Adeptus Mechanicus presence. Insurrection. Rielsprit * Port Arius ** Agri world. Arable farming. * Port Meto ** Research station. redacted Bassit's Gulf ERROR: SYSTEMS MISSING ADMINISTRATIVE DATA Encelos * Mellenor: ** Cardinal world. Seat of Carthax Diocese. Kanus Sigma * Carthage: ** Fortress world. First capital of sector. Madavakos * Madavakos IV ** Agri world. Livestock production. Haemovoric cult. Pillarus * Pillarus Prime ** Hive world. Sector Capital. Seat of Carthaxian Conclave. Astrographical Regions Novasian Cluster Promean Shoals Talbot's Reach Category:Fluff Category:Carthaxian astrography Category:Carthaxian sub-sectors